YOUVE NEVER BEEN MINE! Till Now
by silvertongue2009
Summary: Amber martin hasnt seen dean winchester for years since high school and she hated and loved him...after johns death she is with him more then she used to be...will she be with him will he be faithful? DeanxOC
1. Chapter 1

I sighed and walked to the Hospital and bit my lip and ran inside "I am here for John Winchester" I said and someone tapped me on the shoulder. I whirled around and see a man standing there my hair is in a wig a black haired wig. I have contacts over my grey eyes with a green outline like a wolves eyes they are now brown. I sighed and looked at him.

"you know my dad?" he asked and I nodded smiling at him.

"I am carlie martin he knows me" I said grinning and he nodded at me.

"I am sam Winchester and follow me" he said I nodded and followed him upstairs and see someone in a bed looking quite out of it.

"whose that?" I asked seeing how handsome the guy was.

"my brother dean.." he said sadly I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry….is he okay?" I asked worried and he sighed looking at me.

"yeah I guess…he is in a coma" he said I nodded and looked into his brown eyes and smiled up at him I have a fake mole and heavy eye makeup.

"so what happened?" I asked and he sighed and talked to me about what happened I couldn't help but bite my lip we made it to his dads room and he looked at me confused I shut the door.

"whose this sam?" he asked sitting up I sighed a bit and took my wig off showing my dark brown hair with natural highlights of red, blonde, and lighter tones of brown. It goes to below my chest in layers and curls. I took my contacts out and put them into my bag along with the wig I used a napkin to take my makeup off and smiled.

"sorry….i was being followed so I changed…" I said and I went into the bathroom and took my fake fat suit off and walked out in jeans, a black sweater and sighed a bit.

"wow…okay this is new" sam said I smiled and hugged him.

"Sammy….did how was college?" I asked and he looked at me confused.

"hey…remember I went to school with dean…I cant remember where but my dad and yours were good hunting friends" I said and I sighed and showed him a picture.

"wow…you've changed and grown into a beautiful woman there Amber" he said I smiled and hugged him.

"I know you've grown up nicely dean still seems like a pain in the ass" I said laughing sam laughed too and pointed to my teeth I gasped and took them out fake as well.

"well I am sure dean is going to be stoked to see you again" he said rolling his eyes I snorted.

"please…he wasn't too happy with me at all since I used to chew him out for his affairs in high school" I said shaking my head. "he used to look like such a dork…now though I must say…he has grown quite attractive which equals more of a womanizer" I said snorting.

"you dating anybody lately?" he asked and I sighed a bit.

"I guess…I mean he is a drunk and a jerk but whatever…" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"you could do so much better Amber" he said touching my cheek I smiled and hugged him.

"yeah I guess…I have to dump this asshole first…" I said laughing

"hey wheres my hug.." John asked and I laughed and walked over giving him a hug he hugged me back. "I am srry about your dads accident…" john said and sam was confused.

"he was hunting vamps sam but…he was killed while killing the last one he died with his honor which is good…" I said smiling sadly sam sighed and crossed his arms.

"what about your mom?" he asked and I snorted a bit

"please she is sleeping with as many men as she can I try to get her out but she falls back into the drugs.." I said shrugging in annoyance.

"well dean might die.." sam said sadly I walked into deans room and sighed a bit touching his hand.

"if he dies I will never forgive him sam" I said biting my lip and sam put his hand on my shoulder if elt a few tears roll down my face. Sam hugged me from the side and sighed a bit.

"yeah yeah I know…I think I am the only person that knows" he said "come on lets go see bobby" he said I nodded and walked down with him to the junk yard.

"there are barely parts worth salvaging" bobby said and I smiled at bobby

"I can fix it…" I said smiling "when dean gets better he will come back to the car" I said and bobby looked at me.

"can you really?" he asked and I nodded

"I am a technopath…and telepath I can fix this no problem" I said cracking my knuckles and neck. I went to bobbys and started to work on the car. I went back to the hospital later and dean was getting taken care of.

"NO!" I yelled and they started to get a pulse. "that was too close damn it dean! Stay with it!" I said holding his hand. "I am going to take care of the car…" I said touching his cheek and I pulled back 'what are you doing amber he is a womanizer…not worth it' I sighed and put my face in hands and felt something on my shoulder. I looked up and see no one and sighed "I think I am very tired…what am I doing here?" I said outloud. "I am going to fix your car so when your better…youll be able to drive" I said smiling and then sam walked in and he has an ouji board.

"are you here?" I asked using my powers and he said yes and told me about him hunting. I smirked and so did sam "lets see dean…if you die I will kick your ass in the afterlife" I said smirking and he put out haha. "I am going to take care of your car…should I paint it pink?" I asked and he immediately put hell no. I got up and smiled down at deans figure on the bed I kissed his cheek and sauntered out.

"dean called you a bitch.." sam said I flicked them off and walked out. I heard a gasp on my way out and went to bobbys. I fixed the car and sighed I fixed sams computer as well I couldn't help but sigh covered in grease and grime.

"you still love dean don't you?" bobby asked and I jumped looking at him.

"I don't love dean please he is selfish, self centered, womanizing, and a jerk" I sai arms crossed angrily and bobby laughed.

"you do…hahaha you love the one Winchester that'll screw you over….or he wont." Bobby said I sighed and took a shower I changed into a pair of jeans, and a green tank top with a crème sweater. I went to the hospital and see deans awake I gaped and walked in I hugged him and smiled.

"I didn't paint your car pink..i fixed it and sam your laptop is-" I started then john walked in I felt weird like something was off. "whats going…on?" I asked and he looked at me and hugged me I was so confused.

"come here" he said I followed him out and he sighed "I made a deal with the demon…take care of my boys okay…they need you more then they think Amber…and please please take care of dean.." he said touching my face. I felt tears roll down my face.

"why…why did you do this?" I asked and he looked at me sadly "your like a father to me john I lost both of my parents I don't want to lose another…please" I said crying he pulled me close and hugged me as I cried. "I am sick of crying and losing people" I whispered. We went back in after I composed myself I sat on the bed with dean and sighed a bit. I listened to them talking and held deans hand the whole time dean was confused so much.

"just…just take care of amber….and I am so proud of you…." He said dean looked at me and I looked away. "watch out for sam both of you.." he said looking at both of us I nodded and he kissed my forehead. He left and dean looked at me.

"what the fuck just happened amber!" dean yelled and sam looked at me and left the room and I helped dean up as did sam but john wasn't waking up I turned into dean and he made me turn away from the scene I cried and dean held me close as did sam.


	2. Chapter 2

I still cant believe john is gone…is ridiculous…so horrible I cant even think straight I sighed and laid in bed thinking about what happened and I couldn't sleep I went to deans room and knocked.

"what are you doing up?" dean asked and I bit my lip in my pajama bottoms and tank top my hair crazy and dean looks delicious in his boxers.

"I cant sleep can I stay with you?" I asked and he nodded letting me in. I walked over inside the room and dean closed the door.

"still thinking about what happened I am guessing" he said I nodded and sighed a bit and felt tears rolling down my face dean sighed and walked over and pulled me into his chest. "its okay.." he said he ran his fingers through my hair and sighed and brought me over to the bed he laid down and I stood there. "listen I wont try anything okay just come here and lets try to sleep" he said I nodded and laid down next to him and he pulled me over and I laid my head on his chest and he pulled the blanket up. We soon fell into a fitful sleep and he went out trying to fix a few things I couldn't fix with my powers and I changed sam has a lead and we went to the roadhouse where Ellen is.

I sighed and we went inside it was empty and I bit my lip looking around I grabbed a beer and popped it open. Someone was sleeping on the pool table and I was held up by someone I sighed and got knocked in the head. I fell to the ground unconscious and soon woke up to dean freaking out.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCKIGN KNOCK Her out!" he yelled I groaned and sat up holding my head.

"jesus…you okay amber?" the girl asked and I smiled waving her off.

"thanks for the nice greeting joe…goddamnit!" I said angrily and I was helped up by dean and sam. I have ice on my forehead and groaned a bit.

"sorry amber…" she said sadly and I bit my lip.

"johns dead Ellen…" I said looking away and she looked upset and joe looked at me sadly as I sipped the beer. Dean snapped at Ellen and I punched his shoulder. "be nice" I said angrily.

"ASH" Ellen yelled and I cringed a bit Joe and I moved away and I sipped my beer and Ash looked through his stuff and I handed him my dads stuff as well and they looked through it.

"so joe…how ya been?" I asked smiling a bit and she grinned at me

"fine again sorry about alex…" she said and grinned dean started to talk to joe and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Dean looked at me and shook his head and stopped what he was saying and looked down. I looked over sams shoulder and cringed.

"clowns really?" I asked and he nodded we went to Wisconsin and I shuddered and gave joe my number. "call me okay…" I said and she stopped me.

"dean was hitting on me but one look at you and he stopped…take that to mind" she said I nodded and left.

I fell asleep in the back my hair in a French braid and sighed a bit and they talk about sams fear. I woke up later at the carnival and dean shaking me awake. "mmm what is it? Are we there?" I asked and they nodded I got out and slipped my jean jacket over my grey t shirt and sighed putting my sunglasses on sometimes my eyes scare people.

"this is…..dead…and a bit creepy" I said to sam and he nodded we talked about the case and I sighed a bit looking around. "help…wanted?" I asked and I sighed a bit.

"what can you do miss?" he asked and I smiled a bit.

"I can sing.." I said smiling at him and he looked at me carefully.

"take your glasses off" he said I looked at dean and he looked at me nodding I took them off and he smirked. "youll do good here…wolf eyes…" he said smiling. I looked away putting my glasses back on.

"yes" I said looking back at him and he smiled.

"wolf singer…interesting" he said I nodded and he grinned

"you have a nice role here now you two work with garbage" he said we nodded and I was handed a saloon girl outfit. "country songs only here" he said I nodded and we left but I was stopped again. "make sure to wear a nice tail and wolf ears youll be set up in the makeup room." He said I nodded again and I sighed a bit.

Next day and I was put into a blue saloon girl outfit and wearing a gray tail that looks like it's a part of me and wolf ears both attached to my head. I sang 'temporary home' 'cowboy casanova' 'undo it' and a few other songs. Dean watched me and smiled at me.

"look mommy…she is the wolf girl…can I touch your tail?" she asked and I nodded she tugged and it didn't come off thank you telepathic powers. "wow…its real! Can I feel your ears?" she asked and she tugged on them they didn't come loose at all. "your pretty" she said smiling I smiled and signed her program.

"thank you sweetie have a nice night" I said and she walked off and dean walked over as did sam.

"see anything?" he asked and I nodded

"yep..a clown following a little black girl the one that touched my tail and ears" I said "I have to stay here tonight I got their address here" I said passing it to dean. He nodded and walked off I couldn't help but sigh more to sing more to do. That night someone knocked on my door I walked over and see dean and sam.

"hey.." dean said smiling I snorted and let them in. "no ears?" he asked teasing and I sighed a bit.

"what are you looking for?" I asked and he sighed I was still in the saloon girl outfit and we left the room. We went to the blind guys room and I got grabbed. "DEAN!" I yelled and I got gagged I am in the fun house. A knife to my throat I was pinned to the wall and struggled to get loose I used my powers and got free. I ran over and got hit in my side I fell to the ground and got sliced in my cheek and killed the thing. Dean helped me up and I looked around.

"well my gig is done.." I said and I sighed I have a CD from them me singing Dean has it and played it. I groaned and sam looked at me.

"not bad…not bad at all" he said I snorted and crossed my arms.

"they needed it for sales…" I said and we went back to the bar and I was patched up still in the outfit. Ellen whistled and so did joe. "thanks sam" I said as he patched me up and joe walked over to dean and he looked at me as she said something and he snorted and looked away. I was kind of confused and she winked at me. We went back to bobbys and I changed into a new pair of loose fitting jeans and one of deans shirts my hair in a ponytail and I followed sam outback and he apologized. I was hiding behind some cars and dean smashed his window I used my powers and made the crow bar fly out of his hands and walked over.

"what the hell are you doing?" he asked angrily I sighed and looked at him and fixed his window fast.

"I am checking up on you..and I tihnk I know what you need…comfort…and the need to feel again I know I do.." I said flipping my bangs out of my face. He looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"you hate me" he said confused "you hate everything about me" he said and punched the trunk I grabbed his arms back and smirked.

"I hate what you do to girls dean that's it." I said shrugging "I just think its easier if we just take care of our needs and forget about it later…it might make it better I don't think hurting your poor beautiful car will help matters.." I said and he looked down at me.

"really?...you Amber Rose Marie Martin want to have sex…with me?" he asked and I sighed letting him go. I walked off embarrassed and looked at him my face flaming.

"you know what it was a bad idea forget I suggested it…" I said going inside and sighing and punched the wall and sam looked at me as I rubbed my now bleeding knuckles.

"why are you red and why did you punch the wall?" he asked and I sighed and laughed rinsing them off.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at sam and laughed until I looked away. "I suggested me and dean have sex…I don't know what the fuck I was thinking I must have damaged my brain in the fight." I said shaking my head and wrapping my hand I ate a sandwich and went to my room and laid down to sleep. I woke up to someone kissing my neck and my eyes snapped open and I flipped the person to below me. "dean?" I asked quietly and he smirked a bit.

"well..i decided you were right hurting the car wouldn't do anything…" he said I got off of him in my short shorts and tank top my hair in its normal French braid. "so…I decided to take your offer but by the way your looking at me now…maybe I should go.." he said standing up and walking out looking so hurt and the raw emotion hit me square in the heart…I couldn't let him go like this. I grabbed his arm on his way out and shut the door.

"wheres sam?" I asked and he looked at me and sighed

"at ellens" he said I nodded and looked at him I pulled him down and kissed him he kissed me back deeply and I could feel every hurt he is feeling and his pent up anger. He pulled back looking me in the eyes and pulled my hair out of its French braid I took his shirt off and kissed him again. He pulled mine off and helped me onto the bed soon after that its kind of dizzying and amazing at the same time.

I woke up the next morning naked and comfortable with my head on deans shoulder I looked at him and sighed 'remember….one night stand….nothing huge happened…we just got our emotions out on the table and got rid of our frustration and rage' I thought and dean woke up and looked at me as I ran my fingers across his chest.

"hey.." he said quietly I smiled at him as well. 

"hey" I said smiling at him he looked at me and I turned on my other side and he kissed my neck and shoulders.

"thank you.." he said quietly I looked over my shoulder at him and he pressed against me from behind.

"no problem…like I said" I said clearing my constricted throat "I am happy to help…it doesn't mean anything no big deal" I said looking over my shoulder at him.

"I didn't hurt you did i?" he asked and I smiled at him sadly though.

"no you definitely didn't" I said looking at him and rolling over and he looked unsure. "I promise dean you didn't hurt me okay…" I said and he nodded and got up and put his clothes on I sighed and got dressed as well.

We went to take care of some vampires and I sighed sitting on the bed thinking of what I saw….dean killing the thing dead inside….i didn't notice anyone coming in and I was grabbed I was taken to the warf and looked around a girl stood there and they brought sam in a while later.

"what the fuck is going on?" I asked and she smiled at me knocking me out again I laid there for a while and I was picked up beaten and hurting.

"whats up with her?" dean asked and Gordon looked at me as well I was set down and laid on the bed. I felt someone touching my body and I opened my eyes and screamed.

"DEAN! SAM!" I yelled and I was taken away I gagged and I was soon strapped to a chair.

"dean no shades of grey" Gordon said and I looked around scared out of my mind.

"Gordon if you let me go I swear to god…I will fucking kill you" I said angrily he looked at me.

"your not human either magic powers…your not human I know about you amber martin and your not human." He said I glared and I was put over her hanging and bleeding.

"she is human!" sam said and so did dean.

"she is human she bleeds she hurts she takes care of us not using her powers for bad" dean said angrily and I hung there as Gordon got attacked by dean I used my powers carefully and sank down.

"goddamnit what did you do to me" I asked and Gordon looked at me

"I sedated you…" he said smirking "tranquilizers…" he said I gaped and stood up shakily I walked over to him angrily and decked him stumbling and dean caught me. My vision swam and I looked at him angrily sam helped me up and dean decked him and Gordon fell over.

"fucking asshole" I muttered and dean smirked

"clock me go ahead…" he said to sam and I walked over to him and decked him in the face. "thank you" he said and I kneed him in the groin he fell down and I nodded.

"now I feel better" I said stumbling off I puked my guts out and coughed sam rubbed my back and I gagged a bit. "okay…now I feel worse" I said and sam chuckled I finished puking and sighed a bit. I was put into the car we drove off and I sighed a bit. I looked out the window and fell asleep on the seat I woke up to them arguing and we are at bobbys again I was helped in by dean and sam. I sighed and was sat down on my bed and bobby was freaking out. I was sweating and sick sam went to find some remedy for it while dean cooled my head down with ice.

"hey you hit pretty hard there" he said I looked up at him and snorted.

"you deserved it" I said smiling a bit and felt so feverish. "this shit is messing me up" I said annoyed and said "you were always an ass in high school dean…" I said and he looked at me confused.

"what?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"always flirting with girls one night stands…I wonder if you can even have a real relationship" I said laughing I felt something drip down and dean wiped it off. "its just annoying.." I said feverishly.

-deans pov-

I sat there wiping the blood off of her face and she rattled on about highschool and I couldn't help but feel my heart constrict…she was right here in front of me and I never noticed.

"hey….shhhh" I said and she looked up at me.

"what?...i mean I love you dean so much but at the same time I hate that you never notice me or anything" she said annoyed. I looked at her and sighed.

"I had too much respect for you" I said honestly and she snorted.

"yeah enough to fuck me when your upset" she said making me feel like shit but then I got angry her fever was going down I could tell.

"you know that thing was your idea…" I said looking at her and then away.

"yeah it was I was hoping for something anything but it was a horrible idea…" she said sitting up angrily

"oh really because I am so horrible a person wanting touch when I lost a lot of people in my life" I said looking at her well more like glaring anyway.

"yeah you did but so did I!" she said getting up and shoving me.

-my pov-

I glared at him and shoved him "you throw it in my face all through high school!" I yelled at him and he sighed and I shoved him and hit him and glared at him.

"stop amber STOP!" he yelled and we started to argue and sam walked in then walked out. "I SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD!" he yelled I smacked him in the face and he grabbed me roughly.

"no you shouldn't have I would have hurt and been angry and sam need you as much as I fucking do!" I yelled and he looked at me.

"WHY! DO! YOU! FUCKING! CARE!" he yelled I looked at him crying.

"I don't know anymore!" I yelled and shoved him out of the room. I stood there crying and sam came in and smiled at me and sighed.

"we have another case…come on" he said I nodded

"shit…" I muttered and sam put his hand on my shoulder.

"come on" he said I nodded and we went to Georgia I couldn't help but sigh a bit. The kid andy looked and said a command dean was about to tell him everything and sam looked at me.

"stop him!" he said and dean looked confused about to tell hm what we do and I thought fast.

"how" I asked and sam pulled me forward when dean was about to talka bout demons and my motuh crashed to his and he stopped or tried to talk around my mouth I was pushed forward more.

"well that's a bit awkward" andy said and I grunted and pulled back and dean started to talk again.

"make him stop!" sam yelled angrily and andy said annoyed.

"fine…dean don't answer that question" he said and dean stopped for a minute and pulled back from the kiss and I couldn't help but let out a breath.

"that's weird…" sam said looking at me I sat down and looked out the window my mind going a mile a minute. 'shit shit shitty shit siht! Don't fall for him just don't!' I sighed and sat around its night time and we learned more about andy then before and I was with dean. I stood there and dean was about to kill him but he took the gun about to shoot himself and I wrestled it away from him and he looked at dean and he pulled out his knife.

"shit…Amber kiss me goddamnit!" he yelled I bit my lip and blocked the mans path and kissed dean he dropped the knife and pulled me close. I heard a shot and pulled away instantly.

"jesus dean…I cant do this all the time" I said pulling away from him he nodded and looked at me scratching his cheek.

A few weeks later I was still confused and joe looked upset and I sighed reading the file.

"all blondes ay.." I said and dean nodded I put on a blonde wig and sighed fixing it up I played with it and joe called I told her to stay away so her mom doesn't castrate the boys and I have a blonde wig I can play bait.

She agreed and we looked around the area I asked for a tour I smiled and looked around I smiled at Ed and couldn't help but see Dean looking around. I smiled and walked over wrapping my arm through sams arm.

"hi ed this is my fiancée Sam and his best friend dean…." I said smiling and dean looked outright confused and hurt but covered it up with a smile.

"yeah coagulations when's the weddin?" Ed asked and I smiled putting my head on sams shoulder.

"Halloween" I said and he raised an eyebrow

"interesting choice there darling" Ed said I paid him in cash and sighed a bit as we went into the apartment.

I sighed and sat down a bit tired and me and dean looked around the area he looked down at me and sighed.

"why sam?" he asked and I looked at him blonde wig still on and glared at him.

"why not?" I countered and he sighed looking down at me.

"never mind" he said I nodded and continued on through…I just knew I was going to get caught. We found a narrow passage and I slipped on through though not too long later I got grabbed and screamed.

"AMBER!" he yelled I gargled and went under

I woke up some time later in a catacomb of sorts I looked around with a flashlight and sighed its all made of bronze my weakness for powers. I sighed and sat up.

"is anyone there?" I asked outloud and a girl screamed I looked around and sighed a bit.

"Amber?" I heard a voice asked and I cringed a bit.

"joe what the fuck are you doing here!" I yelled and she sighed.

"I don't know anymore" she said and a hand reached in and I held the wig on and screamed he pulled some hair and left.

"ugh I hate hair" I said annoyed and she laughed a bit.

"yeah I know and Theresa is here…kncokedout but here" she said I nodded and looked around.

"I need a way to get out" I said and I used my powers and just enough to open the door and get out I rolled to the floor and got grabbed and thrown down my wig flew off and he screamed in horror.

"YOU BICTH!" he yelled I gulped and wished dean was here I got thrown into the wall a few times and stood up and started to get choked. "you brunettes..i HATE brunettes…" he said a shot went through him and missed me by an inch.


End file.
